


The Mouse's Tale

by pinksnowboots



Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I don't know what the fuck is going on in this fic, Probably some major OOC-ness, Random dark fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksnowboots/pseuds/pinksnowboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be judge, I'll be jury," said cunning old Fury. "I'll try the whole cause and condemn you to death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mouse's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> A random ficlet I wrote a year and a half back, inspired by The Mouse's Tale by Lewis Carroll. I'd suggest reading it in it's original format, it's easy to find via the Google (it's a concrete poem so the shape is important), but reading it isn't really necessary. Honestly, I'm not even sure how I feel about this fic at all, it was just an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave til I wrong something.
> 
> Also, L's definitely a bit out of character. This is pretty much predicated on him snapping in some way.

"One hundred percent."

Light looked up, confused. Although Ryuuzaki had a tendency to spout percentages, he never claimed certainty. As he cast the admittedly strange man a questioning look, he noted that Ryuuzaki looked different than usual, as if he had been touched by a mania which was separate from his normal idiosyncrasies.

"One hundred percent."

"What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?"

The man that Light was handcuffed to smiled eerily, as if he was looking through Light.

"One hundred percent chance that you are Kira."

Light sighed inwardly, assuming this was a new tactic to coerce a confession.

"Ryuuzaki, I am no-"

The man crouched on the next chair cut him off, bobbing slightly in his seat.

"Spare me the denials, Light-kun. I have gone over the facts and as I said, there is a hundred percent chance that you are Kira."

Light looked at him like he was crazy. This was not part of their normal accusation-denial routine, but he decided to play along.

"Ryuuzaki, your reasoning will never hold up as evidence in a court of law."

L nodded jerkily, smiling in a way which, although seemingly normal, seemed to hide a hint of mania.

"I know. Which is why I will not be taking Kira-kun to court."

"Then why exactly are you telling me this?"

Light was becoming exasperated, his patience run dry by putting up with this eccentric man on a daily basis. He attempted to return to typing at his computer, but was stopped by the detective's arm, which had grasped his chin and turned it back to face the other man.

"I will not be taking Kira-kun to court. I will be handling the matter myself."

Face to face and inches apart, Light could see the abrupt change in Ryuuzaki. His demeanor had shifted into something hard and callous, something nerve-wracking which made Light shudder slightly no matter how much he tried to suppress it.

"What do you mean, Ryuuzaki?"

"I mean that I will be administering justice myself. I will eliminate Kira."

Light's eyes widened as his vague unease solidified into penetrating fear. Ryuuzaki had released his chin, so the only thing preventing Light from bolting was the pair of handcuffs.

"You can't do that! You have to go through certain procedures. The justice system-"

"The justice system is flawed, Light. Kira. That is the reason you have been able to kill so many people when I have known it was you all along. Where is the justice in that?"

Light was shaking now, and his voice began to rise almost imperceptibly in pitch.

"But Kira kills criminals! Kira works for justice."

"No, Kira-kun. You may have aimed for justice, but it has gone beyond that. I am L. I am justice, and I will carry out what needs to be done."

Light instinctively tried to back away, but was jerked back by the chain connecting them, almost toppling off his chair. Now when he spoke, the desperation was evident in his voice.

"But L, if you kill me for being Kira, you're no better than Kira! Don't you see?"

The last word cut off in a strangled kind of yelp as Light's throat began to seize up. L continued to gaze unfeelingly, turning steely eyes onto the young man.

"I know. I am Kira as he was, as he should have been. Killing only for justice. But I have no illusions. This is wrong, but it must be done for the greater good. I am willing to sacrifice myself to stop Kira." He paused for a moment. "To stop you, Light-kun."

Light jerked back again, falling to the floor this time as L stood up, towering over him. Words escaped him as the detective pulled out a gun and clicked the safety off. He screwed his eyes shut, blocking out the vision of a Ryuuzaki who lacked the demeanor of Ryuuzaki, who looked with the cold unemotional gaze of L. He tried to block out all senses, but failed, hearing one last utterance from the detective.

"Goodbye Light-kun. I will be joining you shortly."


End file.
